


Kein Date

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [19]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Somewhat, Tumblr Prompt, also somewhat, because it's not really a date
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Seit einem Jahr sind Peter und Skinny nun schon...etwas. Ein Paar sind sie ganz sicher nicht, aber auch keine Erzfeinde mehr. Und deswegen ist Peter überzeugt, dass sie diesen Abend zusammen verbringen sollten, auch wenn es kein "perfektes" Date - oder überhaupt wirklich ein Date - ist.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Kein Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompts: “ew, that is so sappy, i might vomit.” / “why are you like this?”

„Jetzt komm schon!“

Skeptisch blinzelte Skinny der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. „Ne, Mann.“

„Ach komm, stell dich nicht so an.“

„Was, wenn uns jemand sieht?“

„Und wenn schon? Wäre das wirklich so schlimm?“

„Ja.“ Skinny schlang seine Arme um seinen bloßen Oberkörper und starrte Peter missmutig an.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Peter sich, wie jemand, der in Kalifornien lebte, so blass sein konnte. Doch inzwischen wusste er auch, dass Skinny nicht allzu viel von Sonne, Strand und Meer hielt – was ihn wieder zu ihrer aktuellen Situation zurück brachte. Er rollte die Augen und setzte sich auf seinem Surfbrett auf. „Dann bleib halt hier.“ Sobald er die Beine nicht mehr bewegte, trieb ihn die sanfte Strömung weg vom Strand, hinaus zum offenen Meer.

„Hey –“ Skinnys Ruf klang eher verhalten als nach richtigem Protest und Peter wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Einfacher als erwartet, dachte er erstaunt, aber das behielt er lieber für sich.

Mit geübten Bewegungen brachte er das Surfbrett wieder beinahe zum Stillstand. Die seichten Wellen hatten ihn keine zwei Meter durch die Bucht getrieben, doch direkt vor sich sah Peter den steil abfallenden Meeresboden durch das klare Wasser. Wenn er Peter erreichen wollte, musste Skinny nun unumgänglich schwimmen.

Skinny seufzte. „Muss das wirklich sein?“

Ausnahmsweise sparte Peter sich eine Antwort. Stattdessen paddelte er zurück zu der Stelle, an der man gerade noch stehen konnte, und stoppte keine zwanzig Zentimeter vor Skinnys Brust.

Ergeben seufzte Skinny und griff mit beiden Händen nach der Spitze des Surfboards. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu versichern, dass sie auch wirklich nicht beobachtet wurden, dann zog Skinny sich mit einigem Fluchen zu Peter aufs Brett. Nur mit Mühe konnte Peter sich auf die Lippe beißen. Wenn er jetzt über Skinnys hektische Bewegungen lachte, würde der ihn garantiert vom Brett schmeißen. Oder schlimmeres. Einfach umkehren und ihn hier gestrandet lassen, zum Beispiel, denn sie waren mit Skinnys Wagen gekommen.

Peter grinste zufrieden, als Skinny ihm endlich rittlings gegenüber saß und sich an den Kanten festkrallte. Selbst als das Brett aufhörte wie wild zu schaukeln, fluchte Skinny noch immer leise vor sich hin, aber Peter ignorierte es geflissentlich. Er hielt die Beine still und schon bald hatten die Wellen sie aus der Bucht getragen.

Wieder sah Skinny sich um, als fürchte er, von den Klippen aus beobachtet zu werden. Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit und musterte Skinny genauer – das helle Haar, dessen nasse Spitzen sich wellten, die schmalen Schultern. Mit den Augen verfolgte er einige Wassertropfen, die über Skinnys Brust rollten, hinab bis zu den feinen Härchen unterhalb seines Bauchnabels.

„Hier kommt kaum jemand hin“, meinte er abwesend.

Skinny schien sich da nicht so sicher. „Wenn irgendwer hiervon Wind bekommt –“

„Man könnte echt meinen, dein kompletter Ruf steht gerade auf dem Spiel.“ Der leicht spöttische Unterton brachte Peter einen mörderischen Blick ein, doch den war er mittlerweile gewohnt.

„Tut er auch.“

Wieder einmal verbiss Peter sich einen Kommentar. Immerhin gab es auch so einige Leute, die lieber nicht erfahren sollten, dass Peter mit Skinny Zeit verbrachte. Regelmäßig. Und ihn heute hierher geschleppt hatte, um den Abend gemeinsam zu verbringen. Genau ein Jahr war es nun her, seit sie sich trafen. Auch wenn er weiterhin verschwieg, dass das der Grund für alles war, denn das hier war nicht offiziell. Genau genommen führten sie nicht einmal eine richtige Beziehung, hatten nie darüber gesprochen, _was_ sie eigentlich waren, aber er wusste, dass Skinny mit niemandem sonst etwas am Laufen hatte. Und das reichte Peter, zumindest für den Moment.

Er rutschte ein wenig näher, sodass nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie trennten. „Dich wird schon keiner sehen.“ Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Skinny, der den Kuss erst widerstrebend erwiderte, dann aber doch nach ihm griff.

„Ich glaub’s nicht, dass du mich echt hierzu überredet hast“, grummelte er, als Peter sich wieder aufrecht setzte. Doch bevor Peter etwas erwidern konnte, grub Skinny seine Finger in Peters feuchte Haare und zog den Zweiten Detektiv in einen weiteren Kuss.

Peter seufzte leise gegen Skinnys Lippen, während er beide Hände auf Skinnys Hüfte legte. So ganz konnte er das auch alles noch nicht glauben, und irgendwie konnte er Skinnys Bedenken nachvollziehen. Wenn sie jemand gemeinsam auf seinem Surfbrett sah, wüsste innerhalb kürzester Zeit halb Rocky Beach Bescheid. Aber er hatte die abgeschiedene Bucht ja nicht umsonst gewählt.

Allerdings schien Skinny diese Bedenken vorübergehend vergessen zu haben, denn seine freie Hand kroch langsam über Peters Oberschenkel und zupfte kurz darauf am Bund von Peters Badeshorts. Automatisch griff Peter nach Skinnys Handgelenk und zog seine Hand weg.

„Ist das dein Ernst? _Hier?_ “

Skinny zog eine Braue hoch und grinste ihn an. „Hey, ich dachte, wir sind hier allein. Und wenn nicht, bieten wir halt irgendwelchen Anglern ’ne Show, schien dir eben noch egal zu sein.“

Halb belustigt, halb genervt schüttelte Peter den Kopf. „Warum bist du nur so?“

Skinnys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Tu nicht so, du stehst doch auch drauf. Alles ein bisschen riskant, das ist doch genau dein Ding.“

Das Brett wackelte bedenklich, als Skinny weiter in die Mitte rutschte, bis sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten. Wieder legten sich seine Finger über den Bund von Peters Shorts. Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Peters, küsste ihn fordernd, bis Peter seinen Protest fast vergessen hatte. Fast.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur den Sonnenuntergang mit dir angucken“, knurrte Peter zwischen zwei Küssen, doch es klang nicht annähernd so genervt wie geplant.

Skinny sah ihn an und schnaubte. „Das ist so kitschig. Ich glaub, ich kotz gleich.“

Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, gab Peter ihm einen Schubs, der Skinny sofort aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Doch er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Skinny sich an ihm festklammern und ihn mit sich ziehen würde. Im nächsten Moment klatschten sie gemeinsam ins Wasser, ein Knäul aus Armen und Beinen. Peter brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich von Skinny loszumachen, der ihn prompt weiter unter Wasser drückte und erst einmal einen Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie brachte.

Als Peter prustend wieder auftauchte, hatte Skinny bereits einen Arm über das Surfbrett gelegt und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Tja, wo wir jetzt eh schon im Wasser sind, könnte ich dir immerhin einen runterholen, ohne dass es jemand sehen würde“, meinte er beiläufig, als Peter zu ihm hinüber schwamm. „Was meinst du d–“

Peter ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. Mit einem Ruck zog er Skinny das Brett weg, dann streckte er den Arm aus und drückte Skinny nun seinerseits unter Wasser, nur für wenige Sekunden, aber lang genug, um in Ruhe das letzte rote Aufflammen der Sonne beobachten zu können.

Es war nicht gerade der Abend, den er sich insgeheim vorgestellt hatte, aber perfekt war sowieso überbewertet. Und das hier war genau richtig.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher die Idee kam, aber die Vorstellung von beiden zusammen auf dem Surfboard is kinda cute??  
> Entschuldigt den grauenhaften Titel, mein Hirn ist Matsch


End file.
